Sleeping
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Okay, not my best story. I was bored. Real summery inside! Please, don't be harsh if you review. Rated M for a reason.


**Times where Sesshomaru observes Rin as she sleeps and a time when he is caught watching her. Rated M for a sexual scene. Please R&R! Enjoy! Standard declaimers and all that icky, **_**non-souhaité **_**stuff applies. Yuck.**

**EIGHT YEARS OLD: Sesshomaru watched as Rin shivered on the ground then suddenly grabbed an apple from the tree he was perched in and threw it at Jaken. The demon jumped up after it hit his head and looked around in a panic. "Go to the nearest human village and buy her a fur blanket. You should have done so the moment the weather turned too cold for her. She is not a demon, Jaken. You would do well to remember that."**

"**Yes, sire. I shall go immediately." Jaken ran off to get Ah-Un and leave.**

**Sesshomaru took off his armor and the outer layer of his kimono top before placing the clothing on Rin to cover her. She stopped shivering but he still took off his fur and created what would be a bed for her, a pillow for him. Then he picked the child up and put her on the fur and she woke up slowly.**

"**My lord?" she asked sleepily.**

"**I sent Jaken to get you a blanket. Until then, you will sleep on my furs to keep warm."**

"**Oh. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Then she was back to sleep. He lay down and watched her face as she slept. It was strange to him, being thanked and cared for the way this child cared for him. What was stranger was that he cared for her as well. His father's lover, Izayoi, had made an observation to his father a long time ago that he normally would not have dared to admit was true.**

"_**Darling, do you think Sesshomaru is lonely?" His father asked why she thought so and she again spoke as though she was an equal to the powerful demon. "His eyes are always empty, like he's missing something. And he stares when you and I kiss or when young lovers embrace. He needs someone."**_

"_**He's had many lovers, Izayoi. However, you know Sesshomaru. He is bored easily. And affection does not interest him. There is no way he is lonely."**_

"_**Are you certain, my love? Look at him." Izayoi gestured to where Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, staring longingly into the distance where two lovers were embracing. He scoffed and looked away from them angrily.**_

**However, after meeting Rin, he felt whole, not empty like when he was alone with only Jaken for company. He did not like admitting it but he had been lonely, as the human had stated. So what though? Pushing the emotion down had always helped. However, it did not matter now especially. He had Rin. And he would be damned if he lost her because that would mean becoming lonely once again. He would protect her.**

**TEN YEARS OLD: She still looked innocent when she slept. Eyes closed, mouth parted slightly, and her small hand by her face. She was going to be a lovely woman, everyone could tell. Sesshomaru knelt by her futon and pulled the fur blanket that he had purchased for her up over her shoulders to cover her entirely. It was cold in the small hut she shared with Kaede. She uncurled from her tight little ball as he stroked her well tended to hair soothingly. **

**Kaede sat up, reaching for her bow, but he whispered, "Relax, woman. It's only me."**

"**Ah, Sesshomaru. Have thou come to visit the young child?"**

"**It is her birth season. I would not be forgiven if I did not visit. Go back to sleep."**

"**Yes, of course. Be careful not to wake Rin. She did not sleep last night." Kaede lied back down. "She has been having the most horrible nightmares."**

"**I will not wake her." The old woman fell asleep and he lied down next to Rin. She opened her eyes and smiled. This was not the first time he had joined her on her futon. He stared into her brown eyes until they fluttered closed and she fell asleep again. Then he resumed stroking her hair and watched as she unconsciously moved closer to his warmth. "There now, Rin. Stay close to me. You and I shall never be lonely again. I promise."**

**THIRTEEN YEARS OLD: Rin never would have been able to tell that she was being watched if she had not lived with Sesshomaru for so long. "Master?"**

"**Hello, Rin," he said as he stepped into the clearing so she could see him.**

**She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck happily. "I'm so happy to see you, my lord."**

"**I can tell. Release me, Rin. It is late. You shouldn't be out here alone."**

"**I'm hiding from the boys in the village. They keep doing these strange things. One of them gave me a rare flower, another tried to get me to join his family for supper, while a few others tried to do my work for me. It is rather obnoxious. I cannot go back. They'll make an even bigger fuss." She looked down shamefully and he smiled to himself.**

"**Then I suppose it would be okay if you slept here tonight, with me here to protect you."**

"**Okay, master. Thank you." She took off her outer kimono and he put down his furs for her. She curled up with her outer kimono covering her and he joined her after a moment, lying there with his hand on his sword protectively while he stared at her face. She smiled before closing her eyes and falling to sleep almost instantly. He lied there beside her, watching over her with love in his eyes, despite not knowing what emotion exactly he was feeling.**

"**I'll always protect you, Rin. There is never a need to thank me for that."**

"**Sesshomaru," she muttered in her sleep, moving closer in search of his warmth. He took off his armor and stuck Tensiaga in the ground, instantly creating a barrier around them that only Tetsiaga could penetrate. Then he took the girl into his arms. **

**Only a year before she was an adult and he had to ask that horrid question. What do you chose? He worried terribly that she would choose to remain in the human village where Kohaku was to love her, Kagome was to treat her like a daughter, and Kaede was to teach her. And if she chose them, he would be lonely forever once more. It was not fair that he had to give her that option but he knew better than to throw a fit about it. It was not about him, after all.**

**Rin stirred when he shifted and muttered his name again. "I'm here. I am not leaving. Not yet."**

**FOURTEEN YEARS OLD: Rin yawned and leaned against the tree she was waiting for her lord by sleepily. Kohaku laughed. "Tired?"**

"**Exhausted. Where is he? He said in his letter the day before the full moon. That's today! And he promised before lunch time and that already came to pass."**

"**Well, maybe he ran into trouble. It's not like demons that sense his kind of power are reluctant to take him on."**

"**But he wouldn't waste time on those kinds of demons. He would just cut off their heads and be on his way. Maybe he's not coming," she said sadly. "Maybe he doesn't want to take me with him."**

"**Why choose that anyway? You have a family **_**here**_**, Rin."**

"**And I have a family with Sesshomaru too. I **_**need**_** to be with him, Kohaku." She yawned again. "And I need to sleep. Wake me when he gets here."**

"**You got it." Kohaku sat down and watched Rin fall asleep with a bored expression and attitude. "If he ever gets here, that is."**

**Sesshomaru arrived a few hours later to find Kohaku's head on Rin's lap as the pair slept. "Interesting position."**

**Rin woke almost immediately after hearing his voice. "Master," she said happily before gently moving Kohaku's head and getting up to hug her lord. "You're here! Rin was worried you had forgotten her."**

"**Not likely. Your decision?"**

"**I want to come with you, of course. I like it here but I love being with you more." She smiled up at him and he slid his fingers into her hair before lifting her up and letting her hug his neck tightly, holding her under her rear with one arm while the other stroked her hair. Wait…the other? "Master, your left arm grew back!"**

"**Just a month ago, yes. I forgot to tell you in my last letter, I suppose." Then he guided her head back into the crock of his neck, urging her to hug him silently.**

"**You smell nice, master. However, may Rin release your hair from the tie? She does not like it pulled back." He nodded and she removed the hair tie holding his hair in a ponytail before snuggling up to him again. Kohaku awoke to find the demon holding whom he considered **_**his**_** young woman tenderly. Rin kissed her master's neck and he turned his head to kiss her forehead, opening his eyes to glare back at Kohaku. "Mm. When do we leave, my lord?"**

"**As soon as you are ready. Jaken and Ah-Un are waiting though."**

"**Then I should hurry and say my goodbyes."**

"**What of your belongings, Rin? Have you decided what to take with you?"**

"**I have that option?"**

"**Of course. I'll take you to Kaede's hut and you may pick what you'd like to bring."**

"**Master?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Where's your armor?" she asked, pulling away to look at his beautiful face. "I don't believe I've ever seen you without it."**

"**I forwent it. This is, after all, a very quick trip before returning to my castle."**

"**Castle?"**

"**Yes." He began to walk, holding her to him lovingly, to Kaede's hut and finally set her down once inside. She opened her trunk of belongings and paused. He placed a bag beside her and she smiled. Setting aside the kimonos from her younger years, she pulled out one winter kimono and two regular kimonos to be placed in the bag. She added her hairbrush to the bag, followed by her hair ribbons and the flower shaped pin her master had presented her with. She pulled out her small jewelry box and Sesshomaru watched her finger the necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and hair ornaments he had purchased for her.**

"**What is it?"**

"**I am not sure if it would be safe to bring such treasures."**

"**You can leave them at the castle when we leave it for short journeys."**

**She beamed and locked the box before putting it in the bag, wrapped in her best silk kimono. Then she put her fur and regular blanket it the bag. He sat down and watched her removed the blue coverlet he had given her for rainy and cold days. She folded it carefully and placed it in the bag. "I don't want anything to be ruined," she told him.**

**He nodded and pulled something from his kimono. "This is for you."**

**She took the beautifully decorated fan and smiled even brighter. "What wonderful patterns, master. Thank you." Then she rewarded him with a kiss. "Would you be offended if I gave my old kimonos I no longer fit into to Kagome or Sango's children?"**

"**Never. It would be very generous of you. Do you not like your parasol?"**

"**No, I love it! I just don't want to put it in the bag for fear of damaging it." She kissed his cheek again and he shivered noticeably this time. "Are you cold?"**

"**No."**

**His face and tone said drop it so she did. She set the bag and her parasol down and pulled on her green coverlet, do to the wind outside before gathering her old kimonos and standing up. "I had better take these to them now." He nodded and followed her loyally.**

**Kagome welcome them and smiled at Rin's offer. "She's only two, Rin. Those kimonos won't fit for a while. But thank you."**

"**You're welcome. I'll see if either of Sango's girls wants them."**

"**All right. Come here, Emi," Kagome said to her daughter, who was staring up at Sesshomaru curiously. "Let's go find Father and Little Brother."**

**Rin took the kimonos to Sango's and the woman smiled. "We still need to grow. Those are from when you were eight, correct? Well, we are only five so it will have to wait. But tell you what. Put them back in your trunk and Lady Kaede will keep them for us."**

"**Okay. Great idea!" Rin ran out and giggled when she saw Emi, Inuyasha's son Sotta, and all of Miroku and Sango's children grasping Sesshomaru's kimono and staring at him; some in fear, other is in wonder. **

"**Hey now. Leave the big, scary demon alone," Sango said jokingly, scooping up her youngest babies and taking them inside. Rin set down the kimonos and picked up Emi while he lifted Sotta.**

"**Carefully. He's only three, master."**

"**I'm aware."**

"**Sorry. What are you up to, Emi?" Emi cuddled up to Rin and Sesshomaru's heart missed a beat. The dog ears disappeared off Emi's silver head, replaced by pointed ears exactly like his, and his markings appeared on her face, though the shape of her face changed into Rin's. He nearly groaned at the imaginary image. Rin with a child silver haired child in her arms was not something he should have seen. He blinked and the image vanished, thankfully.**

"**Uncle Sesshomaru," Sotta said suddenly, wiggling to escape his uncle's arms.**

**He walked over to Inuyasha and gave him the boy. "Not a very calm thing, is he?"**

"**Not at all." Inuyasha said proudly, setting his black haired son on his shoulder and carrying him over to Kagome. "So, you're taking Rin away, huh?"**

"**Yes," he said with a hint of happiness in his eyes. Rin gave Emi to her mother and kissed the child sadly.**

"**But maybe I can still visit?" Sesshomaru nodded and she smiled. "Great. Then I will. Bye, sweetie."**

"**Bye," Emi said sadly, her eyes filling with tears.**

"**Oh, don't cry. I will be back to see you really soon. I promise. You too, angel." Sotta made a sad and angry face at her and she giggled. "That's not a pretty face, Sotta."**

"**No go," Emi wailed, grabbing for Rin.**

"**I have to. My lord needs me. But I promise to visit. Here." Rin pulled one of the hair ornaments her master had given her, the first one ever he noticed, and gave it to Emi. "You keep that for me. It's my favorite so you know I have to come back if I want to retrieve it."**

"**Kay. See soon."**

"**See you soon, darling. Bye, Kagome." The women embraced then Inuyasha held Sotta out for Rin to hug and kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye to the monk and demon slayer's family before saying goodbye to Kohaku, who held on to her during the hug longer than necessary, and Lady Kaede. Her master took the bag and she held onto her parasol before they began to make their way to where Jaken was waiting with Ah-Un. **

**Sesshomaru caught Rin sniffling and pulled her into his arms quickly. "You do not have to return with me."**

"**I **_**want**_** to. However, I will miss them. Oh, master!" she said sadly, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He shushed her as she cried, rubbing her back and kissing her head every so often.**

"**Stay here, Rin, if it hurts so much."**

"**No. I want to go. However, partings are never easy. They are all my family but you are as well and I hurt far too much when you are gone to stay here with them. I want, and must, come with you."**

"**I see. Do not worry. You will be back to visit."**

"**Yes, master. Thank you." She wiped her eyes and smiled. "You hugged me."**

"**And?"**

"**Well, you've returned my hugs but never hugged me first before. I liked it."**

"**All right then. Jaken's waiting." He lifted her and she gasped in surprise. "There now. Don't be afraid."**

"**I'm not. You surprise me sometimes though."**

"**I surprise a lot of people. I warn you, Rin, Jaken is in a very bad mood."**

"**I can handle him, no problem." She laughed and said, "And he's not nearly as scary as you can be, master."**

"**Of course he isn't." She laughed again.**

**SIXTEEN YEARS OLD: Rin was honored her master chose her alone to join him on his journey to the sorceress's dwelling, though she did not understand why he wanted the herbs he purchased from the witch. He handed her a cup of tea brewed from said herbs and she stared at it. "What does it do?"**

"**It's safe," was his only answer. She drank the whole thing and choked slightly from the disgusting taste. Then everything went black. Sesshomaru caught her as she passed out, not bothering to catch the cup of course, and carried her to the make shift bed he had created for her out of both of their blankets. He put down his fair white fur as a pillow and lied down with her in the crock of his arm. "It had better work."**

**Rin woke when she felt someone stroking a spot on her wrists. To her immense surprise, it was he master. He smiled and she looked at him in shock after seeing why. On each wrist was now a white crescent moon. "W-what…?"**

"**Immortality," he said simply. "I went to that witch in search of a way to grant you your childhood wish. Forever at my side. Inuyasha simply bit Kagome, giving her a bit of his youkai, but you are not my mate and I could not do that. Besides, then you would become half demon and I doubted you would enjoy that. Nor would you be the same. So, this is our best and only real option."**

"**Herbs that give you immortality. Thank you, master. This means everything to me." She smiled, stroking his cheek. "How old are you, my lord? You look to be twenty-two."**

"**I am over five hundred years old, Rin. I do not grow to look older because I do not choose so. You are now able to do the same."**

"**I want to stay like this, if it's all right."**

"**It's your choice. Before you ask, no. You do not look any different. The only evidence is those markings." He took each of her hands and kissed each moon. "Moons. Not what I was expecting, I'll admit."**

"**I like them. I'm tired still."**

"**Obviously the change as worn out your body. Go on and sleep. I will watch over you." She thanked him and burrowed into his chest before falling into a deep, restful sleep. He held her as he watched her sleep lovingly before suddenly leaning down and kissing her full, sweet lips. He released her and went to stand by the entrance of the cave until she woke, always watching her.**

**When Rin woke and saw her master by the entrance, she was a little more than surprised for two reasons. One; he was whispering her name, two; his hand was within his pants. Three: she knew automatically he was pleasuring himself. She slipped from the bed and walked to him. His eyes flew open as she stroking his cheek and his hand stopped moving.**

"**It's okay, master. I understand. You have not been with a woman in a while, I hear. If you will sit on the bed, Rin will help you. Rin will make you feel better." **

**He let her lead him to the bed and did as she instructed by removing kimono entirely. Then she knelt and touched his hard member timidly. She tossed aside her uncertainty and took him into her mouth. He grunted in pleasure and moaned as she moved her head, swirled her tongue, and sucked on him. She was afraid and more than unsure but she would bring him pleasure, even if she could never be his lover. He let out a terrifying growl as he shot and she drank his essence hungrily. He shoved his fingers into her hair and brought her up to him, making her straddle him as he began to kiss her lips like he would never get another chance. **

"**M-master," She stuttered, pulling away. He whimpered and started to move to kiss her again. "R-Rin would make a good mistress, my lord. She could give you pleasure. You could even take Rin's virginity. She would make an excellent mistress. She can keep secrets and no one will know you're bedding a human wretch."**

"**Never call yourself that," he said angrily. "Rin is mine." He nuzzled her neck and lovingly caressed her back. "Rin is **_**only**_** mine."**

**She closed her eyes; one part of her in bliss, the other in pain. "Yes, master."**

"**But Rin is not my mistress. Rin is to be my mate. My **_**only**_** lover," he purred into her ear before he began to kiss his way across her jaw to her lips. "No mistress, just Rin."**

"**Really? Just Rin?" she asked, joy flooding her very being.**

"**Only Rin." He nodded and put his hands on either side of her face to bring her back to him for a kiss he **_**desperately**_** wanted. Desperately needed. "I love you."**

"**I love you too." Then they kissed finally as they grasped at each other, searching for a way to get closer. "Rin should undress now?"**

"**Does **_**my**_** Rin want to undress?"**

"**Your Rin does. It would be lovely if Rin's master made love to her," she whispered nervously. He growled before suddenly flipping her under him and hurriedly untying her obi. She lay there and let him remove her kimono before he kissed her desperately.**

"**I'll always love you, Rin. I give you my word," he whispered into her ear tenderly. Then he began to kiss down her body, stopping at her breasts to toy with her nipples. Rin shivered and sighed with pleasure, murmuring his name with love. He meant everything to her and she was thankful to finally know what she meant to him. She only hoped he was able to keep his word. However, in the back of her mind, she knew it was a ridicules fear. He never gave his word without meaning it.**

**He stopped suddenly and she pouted, causing him to chuckle before moving down to her most intimate area. "Dear gods," she muttered as she realized he was going to taste her.**

"**Shh. Relax, love. Open your legs back up." He gently urged her to part them and dipped his tongue into her folds. She put her hands into his hair and he growled hungrily. "I want you to make noise. I want to hear your pleasure."**

"**Yes, my lord," she gasped as he began to lick her soaked womanhood. Then he did something that sent her into pure bliss. He added a finger to the mix. She jerked and moaned as he stuck another finger into her. "Master!"**

"**Tell me what you want."**

"**More, my lord. Touch me more."**

"**As you wish." He began to pump his fingers in and out of her as he licked her clean. Then he felt her muscles clench before she tumbled over the edge, coming for him. He climbed on top of her as her shaking began to stop and held out his finger. She took them in her mouth and they both groaned. "Mine," he growled before rubbing the head of his manhood against her opening, teasing her mercilessly.**

"**Master," she whined. "Please, don't make Rin wait. Take your Rin."**

"**It will hurt at first but I promise it will get better."**

"**Yes, my lord. I trust you." Then she let him in. He groaned as they were finally joined while she sighed her own pleasure. Then he broke that precious barrier and she gasped in pain. He froze until she moved to test the position and he gave an involuntary thrust, to which she moaned in pleasure. "Move, master. Please."**

**He did. He started slowly but soon the pace picked up and Rin could not keep up so she was forced to lie there and let him handle the thrusts. As she drew closer, she heard his growling pick up and knew they were going to come together. And they did, both gasping each other's names and for once Rin called him only Sesshomaru. He rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms as they came down from the wonderful high their lovemaking created.**

"**Oh, master. That was wonderful."**

"**Yes, it was. Do you want children, Rin?" She nodded and he grinned, kissing her again before rubbing her stomach, just below her belly button. "Good. I think we just made one."**

"**Me too, my lord. Thank you so much for her, if we did."**

"**We will make a child, Rin. If we did not today, we will tomorrow. I refuse to give up until you are pregnant." She beamed and nodded her agreement. "Now rest. I will want you again soon and you will need the energy."**

"**Are you certain you don't just like watching me sleeping?"**

**SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD: Sesshomaru entered his and his wife's chambers to find his wife, Rin, asleep with their daughter on her chest. He removed his armor, swords, and outer kimono before joining the two loves of his life on the bed. Rin awoke and smiled when he kissed her cheek. "Sorry. I had a lot of work to do today."**

"**It's all right, my lor…Sesshomaru," she corrected herself. Only two months of marriage was not enough time it seemed for her to get used to that. He took their daughter Mizuki and placed her on his chest before letting Rin snuggle into the crock of his arm.**

"**You asked me a year or so ago, Rin, if I liked watching you sleep. I did not answer but I should tell you that I do not like watching you sleep. I love it. You look so innocent when you sleep. So delicate. So mine. And our daughter is just as adorable."**

"**But you could never get aroused watching her sleep."**

"**Never. Just proud. I have a child and a wife. It was never expected of me and is more than strange." He stroked her hair and said, "I am grateful to you for loving me, Rin."**

"**I will always love you. And our daughter. However, can we have more children? Say three or four more?"**

"**As many as you want, love." He smiled and kissed her before their daughter awoke, crying for her mother to feed her. "One thing I will always love to see though, Rin, is you feeding our child."**

**She giggled and sat up to feed Mizuki. "Tell me again what her name means, master."**

"**Beautiful moon," he said, kissing her bare shoulder blade. "And yours mean companion."**

"**I do make a good companion, I suppose." She smiled as he kissed her neck and said, "Master, don't. Mizuki's right here."**

"**I know. I cannot help it. Now, tell me something, Rin." She nodded. "What kind of child do you desire next? Boy? Girl? Twins?"**

"**I only want more children. I do not care about their genders. Any type will do. However, I do want one boy, at least, that looks like his father." **

**Sesshomaru smiled and said, "A daughter that looks like me with your face is not enough?"**

**They both smiled at Mizuki, who indeed had all of her father's markings, his ears, his hair, and his eyes but Rin's eye shape, face shape, and smile. "I love you, baby. And you, Sesshomaru."**

"**I love you both as well. All done, darling?" He took Mizuki and lied down while Rin covered up again before joining him. "Sleep well, you two."**

"**Same to you, master." He watched both his girls sleep with pride and happiness and for once he did not fear Rin's reaction if he was caught. "Love you," she murmured in her sleep and he smiled before whispering it back to her.**

"**Always."**

_**D'accord**_**! Sorry if you think Sesshomaru's a little OOC but I think Rin would be able to crack his shell and make him be a little less cold so I don't think I didn't mean to make him like that!!! I hope you liked the story and hope you will give me a **_**révision**_**. They help me grow as a writer and I definitely need them. **_**Adieu**_**! **

**(Sorry. I'm learning French and just can't stop. Just be grateful I did not put any **_**français**___**words in the story. P.S. On Microsoft Word, it says there are 4,833 words in the story, including my little notes!)**


End file.
